Our Last Night Together
by DeadlyPole
Summary: This is the night before Yoh goes off to America and Anna approaches his room. YohXAnna. Rated M for lemon scene. Please R&R.


"You're very bold" said the young blonde.

She looked down at the boy's sleeping form with slight irritation.

"Once you got home, you went to bed without saying goodbye to me?!" she said angrily at him.

The boy did not stir and continued to sleep in his futon. The girl sighed, slightly annoyed thinking he wasn't paying attention.

"You act like nothing's happening. But tomorrow's a special day" she said.

She threw the two items she was holding at him.

"Hey! This is the senbei your grandfather sent you; and I also resewed your battle outfit! Don't forget to bring them tomorrow. Good night!"

With that she left the room aggravated. She stopped in the middle of the corridor her head held low.

"…Yoh" she whispered.

She paused.

"You've truly…become strong."

She turned to look out the window.

"Although I said that to Tamao earlier, you've already become so strong and can still remain calm."

She turned back around to face his room.

"Tomorrow, because you're going to leave this house…" she trailed off unable to look at his room anymore, "…the one who doesn't want you to go is me."

She gasped as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Anna all you had to say is that you're going to miss me" he said grinning.

She couldn't help a small smile grace her features before she turned around and looked at him crossly.

"And here I thought you weren't listening Yoh" she said glaring at him.

He just smiled sheepishly and scratched his head nervously.

"Well I was just a little nervous, since this is gonna be our last night together"

"Yeah and you didn't even come to say goodbye to me, we may never see eachother again you know" she said betraying no emotion.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he said jokingly.

She slapped him hard.

He just smiled and said "Everything will be okay"

She wanted to kill him, 'how can he just stay so calm?' she thought.

"I'll miss you too Anna" he said softly.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah right, you'll be glad you won't have to do anymore training or house chores. You couldn't be more happy" she said venomously.

"Anna you're just angry because I can stay calm even though this is my last night here"

"What do you know?" she said annoyed, "You're just a laid-back baka"

He smirked at her.

"Oh really? But I know what you really want from me tonight"

She couldn't help but blush slightly and she turned her face away quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"And what do you mean by that?" she said modestly.

"Oh guess I was wrong, goodnight Anna" he said walking back to his room.

She turned her head around in disbelief, she was sure he knew what she wanted, how could he refuse her? She just sighed, he was probably too stupid to realise. She turned to go back to her room but couldn't.

"Yoh…" she said.

He stopped just before entering his room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just you know…"

"What?"

"You know what I want"

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"And what do you want?"

She almost screamed at him. He was obviously doing it on purpose, the smirk on his face didn't make her happy either.

"I'm not gonna ask you, if you're too dumb to take this chance then so be it" she said angrily turning around to stomp off to her room.

She had only taken a few steps before two arms had grabbed her from behind. She almost jumped for joy.

"What are you doing baka?" she said.

"You can't back out now Anna" he replied.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

He picked her up and carried her back to his room.

"Put me down you baka!" she shouted.

"As you wish" he said placing her down on his bed.

She reached up to slap him but he caught her arm. She attempted to use her other hand but that was soon captured and she was pinned underneath him.

"What are you doing Yoh?" she asked warily.

He brought his face near hers.

"I don't know" he said amused.

She was about retort when he suddenly covered her lips with his. She began to struggle against him, but his training had paid off and he was too strong for her. Yoh enjoyed the sight of her squirming beneath him. He deepened the kiss, asking entry with his tongue and was delighted to be accepted. Their tongues battled eachother furiously for dominance as Anna continued to struggle beneath him. They parted and both were left breathless. Yoh began to kiss along her neck and she moaned.

"What is it you wanted from me?" he said teasingly.

"Shutup"

He brought her arms together, and held them both with one hand while the free hand began to explore. She gasped as she felt his hand cup her breast and moaned as he fondled her through the fabric.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she said failing to sound distressed.

He ignored her and untied her nightrobe leaving her top half completely exposed except for her bra. He gazed down at her with lust and began to kiss her softly on her neck and trailed down to the valley between her breasts.

"Stop teasing me already" she said annoyed.

But Yoh took his time in unclipping her bra, after which he pulled it off exposing her luscious breasts.

"You're so beautiful Anna" Yoh said sincerely.

She blushed more noticeably now, still unable to fight back she could only glare at him. She gasped as she felt his hot, wet mouth on her nipple sucking gently, while his free hand massaged her other breast.

"Yoh…" she said erotically, starting to lose control.

He pinched her nipple earning a squeak from her and he moved his mouth onto her other breast to give the same treatment. She moaned aloud at the pleasure he was giving her. As he continued to suckle her breast gently his hand moved further down her body. He soon reached her underwear, finding them slightly damp showing her obvious pleasure. He rubbed his hand against her most sensitive spot, eliciting a whimper of pleasure.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked deviously stopping his actions.

She began to rub herself against his hand, but he moved it away. She grumbled irritated.

"You have to ask for it Anna, or it stops here"

"Fine, like I wanted this in the first place!" she said unconvincingly.

He let go of her arms and got off her, she just looked at him incredulously, how could he refuse his desires? She now wanted him real bad, but she couldn't break her façade and ask him to sleep with her.

"I can't do it Yoh! Why do you have to be so annoying?" she said furious.

"This is our last day together, can't you do this just this once"

She bit her lip and gave in, she needed him both physically and mentally.

"Take me Yoh, I'm yours. I want you to do whatever you want to me, I want you to continue" she said blushing furiously.

She moaned in relief as his hand returned to her most sacred area. He soon pulled down her panties and began to run his finger up and down her slit teasingly. She just moaned in frustration. He returned his mouth to her lips as he continued his work. She kissed him back hungrily.

"I will personally kill you if you don't start—Ahhhhh" she cried out.

He had slipped his finger into her moist opening and begun to push it in and out. His hand accidentally brushed against her clit and she whimpered. She ran one hand through his hair while the other slowly caressed his cheek. She shuddered as he added another finger into her. He used his other hand to trail down her back softly making her shiver. He added a third finger and she almost screamed in ecstasy. He started to increase his pace, also using his thumb to rub her little knob making her squirm in pleasure.

"Yoh I'm going to…" she managed to breath out before she screamed.

Her orgasm soaked Yoh's hand in her juices. She lay there panting and sweating, feeling satisfied for the moment. But Yoh wasn't.

He pulled down his trousers and boxers revealing his fully erect rock hard member. She looked down as she felt something brush her thigh and gasped in shock at his size.

"Its my turn" he said eagerly.

"Wait Yoh! I don't think I'm ready…"

He just rolled his eyes and forced her back down.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Can't you just wait a little?" she said.

"I want you badly Anna. Why do I have to wait?"

"Well because I'm a girl after all and—Ahhhhh" she cried out painfully as he penetrated her wet cunt.

"You…bastard, I'm a virgin" she said irately.

"Not anymore" he said smiling his goofy grin.

She glared at him as hard as she could, but found herself unable to concentrate as he began to pump in and out of her.

"God…" she cried.

He merely grunted in his exertion as he began to speed up. Her pain forgotten she soon began crying out in time with his thrusts, encouraging him faster and harder.

"Yoh…God…holy…shit"

Soon he was plunging his whole length into her repeatedly making her unable to speak. As she was about to orgasm he stopped. Allowing her breathing to calm down she looked up at him confused. It took all his willpower to withdraw from her.

"Yoh what are you doing?" she said anxiously wanting to receive her orgasm.

"I'm tired, if you want me to continue you have to beg for it"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

"Cmon Yoh, don't you wanna finish as well?"

"I can live without it"

She just glared at him furiously, how could he do this to her? She lay down on her side facing away from him stubbornly refusing to beg. They lay there for a couple of minutes both of them wanting to be sated. Yoh couldn't take it anymore and was about to turn around when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Yoh I want you in me" she said seductively.

He almost let it be at that, but he wanted more.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that" he said cheekily.

She bit her lip, god he was infuriating.

"I want your cock in my pussy!" she shouted at him.

She cried in relief as he pounced on her, plunging his cock back inside her. Her cries and moans grew louder as she came closer, her hips bucking in time with his thrusts giving him extreme pleasure.

"Anna I'm pretty close, can you hold yours a little longer?" he asked desperately.

She managed a nod and he continued pounding into her rentlessly. She began to dig her fingernails into his arm with the increased effort required to hold herself back.

"Yoh please, I can't take it anymore…"

He nodded at her smiling.

"Yoh!!!" she screamed orgasming intensely.

"Anna!!!" he screamed, thrusting in his cock as hard as he could. He shot his semen up her vagina, coating her inner walls as they clenched down on him milking him. He stopped and collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. She lay there smiling, she had wanted to give him something nobody else could and had succeeded. Deep down inside she was always worried about him, worried he would die but she trusted him; loved him. And tonight she was able to show him her complete trust in him.

He looked down upon his fiance lovingly, he knew she would pretend to struggle and truth be told he had found it quite amusing but was also impressed she had given into him in the end.

"That was absolutely wonderful Anna" Yoh said dreamily.

She got up abruptly and placed all her clothes back on, surprising Yoh a little.

"In no way does this mean you get to slack off" she stated.

"I know" he sighed.

"Or get any special treatment from me"

"I know" he said impatiently.

"Or have any authority over me"

"O.k, geez Anna I get it already"

Satisfied with his answer she went to leave.

"Wait Anna"

She stopped and turned her face slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tonight…" he said pausing "Can you sleep with me…?"

"……"

He looked at her for a moment and she turned around.

"Yes," she answered.

She went back towards him and lay back down in his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I enjoyed it too" she whispered.

They slowly fell asleep together, content for the moment with no concerns or worries.

"Everything will be okay" Anna whispered.


End file.
